


No Pets Allowed

by UselessReptile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Lance is on a mission and brings back more than he bargained for. What's the harm in a cute...six-legged cat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah, this be a birthday gift for my girlfriend Seliphra~ She wrote me a nice KLance fic for Valentine's so I'm returning the favor with this piece of ..... something. ENJOY

"Lance? What is that?" 

"Oh princess!" Mildly surprised to be caught, Lance turned so the creature on his back was hiding but it's head was clearly visibly above the Paladin's, "This? This is something I picked up." This something being a six-legged creature that was native to the planet Lance was just on. 

"Yes I see that Lance but... You were supposed to get water-"

"And I did. The entire amount you assigned to me." Lance defended. "It's a story, and it's a good one..."

~

 _Picture a crystal clear sky, gas swirling the in the atmosphere of a distant planet. Gondurbrook. I make my approach in Blue and enter the outer gas layer. Easy, it was light so we sailed on through, next thing I know there's a huge water layer! Like a river in the sky, and we break through that into open sky. Blue locates a good source for the pristine crystal water and we land._  
~  
"What's he doing?" Shiro asked coming upon the scene of Lance chattering away and Allura, looking slightly bored already. 

"Telling me a story, is that common among you humans?" 

"Yes..." Some more exaggerated than others. 

~

 _One canister full, then another, and then BAM! Something hits me in the back. Blue doesn't help at this point, I guess she didn't perceive anything as a threat to me, but forward I go. Into the lake. Drench myself three times over, and when I come back up for air I make it back to the bank and am face to face with this little guy._  
~  
"That's it? And so you decide to bring it back on the castle?" Allura just had more questions. 

"Yeah pretty much, I was on my way to introduce this little guy to Kattlenecker." Lance explained. 

"You do that... The water's put away, right?" Shiro questioned, just making sure that Lance handled his job like he was supposed to. 

"Of course!" Lance knew his job and if it wasn't done then he wouldn't be doing the thing he wanted to do. "So yeah, if that's all then, we'll be off." He turned around again and continued walking. He could hear Allura begin to question human customs to Shiro when he turned the corner and left them behind.  
One turn, another. "Hey Hunk!!" Lance waved feeling the creature's feet grip tighter with his movement. It made a noise, ears perked forward very curious about the larger biped that had darker tanned furless skin than the one it was clinging to. 

"Yo Lance, whoa, that's certainly... a cute? What is it?" Hunk has seen a fair share of bizarre alien creatures but this one was among the top twenty. It sort of resemble a large cat with extra arms. Though it's body was longer like a ferret's. It's tail was wrapped around Lance's waist making it look thinner than usual. 

"Not one-hundred-percent sure, but he definitely likes me. Pushed me in a lake and everything," Lance reached to scratch it's chin making it purr. 

"That's his way of saying he likes you? Well, guess you don't wanna find out what he does if he doesn't like you." Hunk found that amusing. He was fascinated by all the new things around them. The alien technology and even the species too. "So, where are you heading?"

"I'm going to show this guy off to Kattlenecker." Lance grinned. 

"Yeah, sounds fun, so you take care." The larger teen waved goodbye and let Lance wander about on his own. His destination was the kitchen.  
Three corners later and Lance didn't see anyone else. Coran was probably on the bridge. Pidge was probably in one of the big bays with her technology and Keith... Could be still out there for all he knows. Every paladin was sent to collect supplies for the castle. He reached the room that was a greenhouse, it had grass and flowers -- flowers that Lance had never seen before because they're alien flowers -- and a small pond. Basically a place Pidge would never come since there's not a trace of electronics. But smack-dab in the centre is the earth cow. Peacefully grazing. 

"Kattlenecker~" Lance hummed and walked through the knee-high grass. The cow's ear flicked in response to a voice and her name. She raised her head chewing slowly and then looked at Lance, chew, chew, and back down for more grass. The creature on Lance's shoulders was very inquisitive now, having never seen anything like a cow. There were wild boar-like creatures on its planet, stubby legs and three tails with large horns that prevented the owner from running too fast. He sniffed and sniffed, since it was something completely new as Lance walked closer. Lance pet the cow as she raised her head to chew again. 

A startled cry from the small creature but it's eyes were very wide and just watching Kattlenecker. Moving, it climbed onto Lance's arm to get closer and sniff this large bovine. As if this six-legged alien was nothing more than a fly, Kattlenecker didn't seem to react, other than a swish of her tail. The creature's right true arm came out and touched the cow, testing it. Again and again it pawed at Kattlenecker but didn't get much of a response until it finally crawled off Lance and onto the cow completely. Now Kattlenecker turned her head enough to see the creature on her back but that's it. Non-threatening little thing.  
"All right, good to see you guys get along, though not sure what you eat... Maybe I'll see if Hunk can make a variety of food goo's," Lance said to himself and turned, "Stay here and be good to each other!" 

He exited the chamber and headed back the way he came for about sixty-percent of the way then changed course for the kitchens. On route he spotted a familiar mullet. 

"Oh, didn't get lost I see?" Lance teased, he _always_ did even though he was just ecstatic to see Keith at all. He's had it bad for the red paladin since they met. But he couldn't ever let Keith know. Somewhere along the way though Keith did find out and they've been dating since. 

"Lance.... How could I get lost when the red lion is connected to the castle?" And it's lost on Keith. Lance just shook his head with a sigh, so clueless but oh so cute! 

"Not what I meant," Lance was amused that Keith was so direct and blunt, "But you're a bit off anyway." Confused look from Keith as Lance walked up and slung his arm around Keith's shoulders, "My room isn't anywhere near here." 

"Why would I go there?" Again, when Keith had just been down that corridor _looking_ for Lance in the first place. Since he didn't find the blue paladin he went looking in the next common place: the kitchen. 

"To find me, of course,"

"But you weren't there." Oops. 

"Aw~" Lance picked up on it right away. Keith can be so obvious most of the time, "You were looking for me?~ I'm touched." 

"Stupid," Keith shrugged his arm off now turning his gaze away from that smug, _cute_ smirk on Lance's handsome face.  
Aw, Lance swooned at how shy he is. So much for eating, Lance was overcome with a different desire now so he started leading Keith towards his room, "Rude. I'm just saying how touching it is that you care about your boyfriend so much. You went straight to my room to find me when you got back, didn't you? I was hungry but that can wait, I want something else instead~" 

_Something else?_ Keith questioned but hearing that tone of Lance's he knew exactly what it was. He didn't want to admit it, but yes Keith wanted that too. That's why his first stop was Lance's room, hoping the blue paladin was inside. Keith had missed him so much that he didn't feel irritation on his skin where Lance's arm was touching his neck. He let Lance lead him back to the room and the door slid open fast. It closed again behind them as Lance moved his arm off Keith and took his hand instead pulling him along and out of the way so he could lock it. 

The door was locked now, Lance had implemented a lock code for situations like this. He learned this was possible by accidentally locking himself in once and then another time, locking himself out. Alien castle/ships....  
Lance felt a tug on his hand, it was Keith and he turned only to be met by lips on his own. Soft lips with a burning passion, Lance melted into them right away and closed his eyes enjoying the feel and scent of Keith. He felt Keith's hand on his neck but there was no need, Lance wasn't going to stop or pull away. He shuddered feeling a hot wet tongue lick him, Keith's tongue made him gasp. Keith was aggressive when they kissed. Even if Lance tried, Keith wouldn't let him have his way. Lance stepped closer which made it slightly more difficult to keep their mouths together, Keith hated that. Hated that one or two, maybe three inches of height that Lance has on him. So unfair! 

Keith pulled back in order to drag Lance to the bed, "Take your suit off." He didn't want Lance wearing it anymore though it did look good. Lance looked better without it on.  
"Only if you do the same~" More teasing and Lance did his best to remove the chest piece with one hand being held by Keith. It clunked heavily on the floor before he was thrown onto the bed. "You're not wasting any time."  
"That a problem?" Keith questioned, why did Lance always have to say things like that? He released his grip on Lance's hand to remove his chest piece too and it fell off the bed onto the floor.  
"No, but don't waste _my_ time," He smirked now eyes locked with Keith's. He was basically daring Keith to ravage him, to take his sweet time in their moment together and Keith knew that. He smirked in return to Lance's, one that said, _you might regret what you wish for._

Lance reached up and grabbed the front of Keith's shirt. Enough talk, time to play~ He pulled and met Keith's lips again with vigor, feeling poured back into his mouth tenfold. Lance moaned feeling Keith press his weight onto him. Keith got good at that over time, pressing down into Lance in all the right places. 

"PRRRM?" 

Keith's attention jolted to the noise since he knew Lance did not make it and was staring into curious wide eyes. A fuzzy face and triangle ears that were so focused on the two humans. 

"Lance?"  
"Yeah, what?~" Lance opened his eyes and was filled with confusion seeing Keith's shocked face, then tilted his head back and saw. "Oh.... How did you get in here?" Lance could have sworn he locked the door.  
"What is tha-- **achoo!"** Keith sneezed suddenly, and then a few more times causing the creature to back up and hiss. It was loud and abrupt so it got scared. 

"Keith?" 

Keith had sat up now, freeing Lance who also propped himself up a bit on his elbows, "What's wrong?"  
"I... don't know!" Sneezing. Just too much sneezing and now his arms felt like they were on fire. They felt warm and itchy. Keith knew he shouldn't but... He couldn't help it. It itched so bad. 

Getting used to the sound of Keith's sneezes now, the cat-like creature crawled forward and rubbed its head on Keith's hand purring. Lance saw what happened now and pulled it back, "Keith! You... You're allergic to this guy?!" 

"Aaaugh, crap, shit! It... It itches damnit, Lance did you bring that back to the ship?!" Keith was freaking out more in the sense that his boyfriend did this on purpose but Lance didn't know. 

"I did, and I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd react like this. Go shower, wash everything and I'll take this guy back to his planet." Lance felt bad and it wasn't his intent because if the fur prevented them from getting close... Well Lance would obviously vote for Keith. 

"You have to wash everything too, y'know." Keith said since he guessed the creature was on Lance's armor. Ah, this is so frustrating! It was getting good too! Any second and Lance would have start begging! _Aaaah damnit!_

"I know!" Lance sat there holding the animal back as Keith gathered up his chest piece and fled the room. They both knew the code leaving the blue paladin to sigh, "Well I'm sorry buddy but... You gotta go home..." But he had questions since only Keith reacted like this. What was different about Keith? Oh... Oh that... Right... 

Lance frowned, so Galra are allergic to this alien... No pets then... Lance didn't want to risk a reaction again in the future. He suited up, talked to Allura and was on his way to return the alien cat...thing home. Too bad, it was cute. Not as cute as Keith though.

**Author's Note:**

> though in reality, as someone allergic to cats it's not fun. Sephy, why do you have TWO of them?


End file.
